new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Fox Havoc!
(Spanish: ¡Estrago de Fabián Zorro!) is a Chilean live-action/animated buddy fantasy mystery-comedy adventure film, serving as a Chilean remake to Who Framed Roger Rabbit and based on Censoring of Fabian Fox book series, being directed by , with and Alvaro Ceppi serving as executive producers. It is co-produced by Zumbastico Studios, Pudú Producciones, Punkrobot, Wood Producciones, Cine BancoEstado, Huemul Films and and released by 20th Century Fox, being released on November 25, 2019. Plot Summary The film follows Felipe Fernandez, a private detective and Fabian Fox, a cartoon fox, who join forces to solving the murder of a wealthy businessman, being chased by a evil judge named Judge Hurtado. Full Plot See /Transcript Cast Original Live-Action * Cristián de la Fuente as Felipe Fernandez, a private detective who worked for Maricura and its citizens and the main live-action protagonist. * Patricio Guzmán as Judge Hurtado, a evil judge who plans to destroy Maricura and the main antagonist. * Bastian Bodenhöfer as Gabriel Blox, the owner of the multinational Blox Corporation and the founder of Maricura and murdered by a mysterious person. * Leonor Varela as Maria, Felipe's busiest girlfriend who works as a waitress at the terminal. * Pedro Pascal as Ricardo Guzmán, the executive director of Planetavisión and one of the people which Hurtado killed. * Santiago Cabrera as Lt. Ramirez, a friend of Fernandez who works as a lieutenant from Carabineros de Chile. * Ariel Levy as The Director, an unnamed man who is the director of the pilot episode starring Fabian Fox. Animated * Nicolas Sepulveda as Fabian Fox, a cartoon 16 years red fox who is a actor. * Valentina Parra as Cindy, a cartoon girl who is Fabian's girlfriend. * Abel Musa as Lionel the Ferrari, a cartoon Enzo Ferrari. * Sandro Larenas as Lucho, a cartoon german shepherd who is the leader of the Dog Patrol and Hurtado's right-hand man. * Rodrigo Salinas as Lopez, a cartoon daschund who is a member of the Dog Patrol. * Sebastián Fernández as Slimy, a cartoon beagle who is a member of the Dog Patrol. * Tonka Tomicic as Flora, a cartoon border collie who is the only female member of the Dog Patrol. * Claudio Barra as Gloob, a cartoon labrador retriever who is a member of the Dog Patrol. * Dan Rodriguez as Space, cartoon robot dog who is a member of the Dog Patrol. * Demián Velazco as Rafael Raccoon, a cartoon 19 years old Argentine raccoon who is Fabian's best friend. * Alexis Quiroz as Pablo Opossum, a cartoon 18 years opossum who is one of Fabian's friends * Pablo Ausensi as Hector Hawk, a cartoon 17 years old Mexican red-tailed hawk who is one of Fabian's friends. * Fernando Solis as The Magnificant, a cartoon orange dragon bouncer of a club named "La Tinta y la Pintura". * Alma Wilheleme as The Crazy Old Lady, a cartoon robotic old lady who falls in love in Felipe Fernandez. English dub *Chris Pratt as Felipe Fernandez *Jake T. Austin as Fabian Fox *Dove Cameron as Cindy *Nick Kroll as Judge Hurtado *Nolan North as Lionel the Ferrari *Kevin Schmidt as Rafael Raccoon *Rupert Grint as Pablo Opossum *Ryan Potter as Hector Hawk *Bonnie Hunt as Maria *Chris Miller as Lucho *Kevin Hart as Lopez *Rob Paulsen as Slimy *Anjelah Johnson as Flora *Tom Kenny as Gloob *Dee Bradley Baker as Space *Guillermo del Toro as Ricardo Guzmán *Donald Glover as Gabriel Blox *Tom Cruise as Lt. Ramirez *Jason Bateman as Marcelo *Ben Affleck as The Director *Maurice LaMarche as The Magnificant *Katherine Helmond as The Crazy Old Lady *Danny McBride, Bill Hader and Chris Cox as Bullets Cameos See /Cameos Original *TBD as Diego Plá *TBD as Nea *TBD as Benzo, Quiromon, Cangrejorge *TBD as Barry *TBD as Walala *TBD as Ramon *TBD as Condorito *TBD as Matias Pudu *TBD as Chopper *TBD as Antonia Vicuña *TBD as Jun-Hi *TBD as Sim-C *TBD as Pepe *TBD as Pancho *TBD as Celeste Morrison *TBD as Papelucho *TBD as Count Calculus *TBD as Esteban *TBD as Taruga the Turtle *TBD as Francisco *TBD as Copuchita Condor *TBD as Forestin *TBD as Mimun *TBD as Mampato *TBD as Pepe Antartico *TBD as Selkirk *TBD as Little Amanda *TBD as Peter *TBD as Cat *TBD as Alberto *TBD as Agent Blue Cat *TBD as Biscuit Dog *TBD as Koot *TBD as Officer Wheels *TBD as Don Casimiro *TBD as Chispita *TBD as Devon *TBD as Acorns *TBD as Prince Pegasus *TBD as Princess Meryl Mermaid *TBD as Ben Elf *TBD as Ellie Face Paint *TBD as Donnie *TBD as Birdie *TBD as Wacky Hummingbird *TBD as Juan Carlos Bodoque *TBD as Patana Tufillo *TBD as Cheif Lex Lion English Dub Production Development 20th Century Fox purchased the film rights to the Censoring of Fabian Fox book series after its worldwide success in 2013. TBD, saw it as a perfect opportunity to produce a film. TBD and TBD were hired to write the script, penning two drafts. Originally, it was supposed to be an animated film who would be more faithful to the books, until TBD decided to make it a CGI-live-action hybrid film with well-known Chilean cartoon characters in cameos, in the style of Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Pablo Larraín offered his services as director in 2014, but 20th Century Fox declined as most CGI/live-action hybrid films had been received mixed to negative reviews. Fabian was finally green-lit when the budget decreased to $30 million, which at the time still made it the most expensive animated film ever green-lit. The chairman of 20th Century Fox argued that the hybrid of live action and animation would "save" Fox's animation department. Larrain's contract included an extensive amount of creative control and a large percentage of the box-office profits. Fox kept all merchandising rights. Larrain convinced most Chilean animators to "lend" their characters to appear in the film with (in some cases) stipulations on how those characters were portrayed. Apart from this agreement, the various other companies were in the production of Fabian. Additionally, the producers were unable to acquire the rights to use some Chilean cartoons for appearances from their respective owners. Casting Writing Animation The animation of the film is outsourced to Excellent Pencil Studios. Music Filming Release The movie will release in theaters November 25, 2019. A short film, titled A Perfect Crime, will accompany the film Home media The movie was released on January 23, 2020 on DVD and Blu-Ray. Special features included behind the scenes, the theatrical short film A Perfect Crime, 10 Fabian Fox segments used for the spinoff TV series, bloopers, and deleted scenes. MPAA Rating The film is rated PG-13 for action, coarse lenguage, rude humor and mild smoking. Soundtrack Fox Music will handle the soundtrack of the film with TBA composing. Music # Escape # Fabian Fox's Main Theme # The Crisis Due # Hanging Out # Nowhere to Go, Nowhere to Drive # Bar Fighting # Battle of the Heroes # In the Beginning... # Judge Hurtado's Theme # The Note # Gabriel Spinnin's Funeral # Forgotten Pasts # Cindy's Theme # Fabian's My Name, Cool Stuff my Game # High Speed Pursuit # Sewers # Felipe in Maricura # Crazy Love # The Unfairest Part Ever # Que Levante la Mano # Deadly Battle Royale # The Day is Saved # Vida Real y Animada Reception Critical response has received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised for its mix of live-action and animation, excellent music, funny moments, amazing English dub, excellent story and the original characters, but criticized its similarities to Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Rotten Tomatoes has a score of 55%, the site's critical consensus reads: " bring the Chilean stuff to American audience with its mixture of animation charm and real stories". On MetaCritic, it was given an 57 to 100, indicating "mixed or avrrage reviews". On CinemaScore, it was given average audience grade of "B+". Box Office (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) Accolades The film received 6 Platino Awards, 1 Golden Globe Award, 1 Academy Award, 1 Saturn Award and 1 Razzie Award. *Platino Award for Best Ibero-American Film - *Platino Award for Best Actor - Nicolas Sepulveda *Platino Award for Best Actress - Valentina Parra *Platino Award for Best Screenplay - *Platino Award for Best Art Direction - Alvaro Ceppi *Platino Award for Best Original Score - Vida Real y Animada *Golden Globe Award for Best Foreign Language Film - *Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film - *Saturn Award for Best International Film - *Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off or Sequel - Spin-offs After the film's success, 20th Century Fox, Canal 13, Pudú Producciones and Zumbastico Studios announces an animated series spin-off based on the film. In 2023, a prequel live-action TV series was announced featuring Felipe Fernandez and his partner solving mysteries in Santiago de Chile, co-directed with Sebastián Silva. In early 2030's, a spin-off films featuring Rafael Raccoon was announced, with Demián Velazco reprising his role as the character. Video game The video game, titled Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game is released on Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PSVita and PC. It received a T rating for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief. Also, the film's characters appears as playable figures in 20th Century Fox Infinity and its sequels. They also appear as playable figures in Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition. Short film The film, A Perfect Crime is attached with this film. The short is rated PG for action, rude humor and mild lenguage. Differences between the dubs *The Chilean slangs were changed by English words in the dub: ** "Qué lata" is replaced by "aw man" in the English dub. ** "Pucha" is replaced by "oh no" in the English dub. ** "Flaite" is replaced by "jerk" in the English dub. ** "Bacán" is replaced by "cool" in the English dub. ** "Altiro" is replaced by "right now" in the English dub. ** "Cachai" is replaced by "comprise" in the English dub. ** "Fome" is replaced by "boring" in the English dub. ** "Chala" is replaced by "flip flop" in the English dub. ** "Guagua" is replaced by "baby" in the English dub. ** "Poto" is replaced by "butt" in the English dub. ** "Carrete" is replaced by "party" in the English dub. ** "Guata" is replaced by "stomach" in the English dub. ** "Pololo" is replaced by "boyfriend" in the English dub. ** "Quiltro" is replaced by "mutt" in the English dub. ** "Afiche" is replaced by "poster" in the English dub. ** "Bistec" is replaced by "beef" in the English dub. ** "Chao" is replaced by "bye" in the English dub. ** "Panqueque" is replaced by "pancake" in the English dub. ** "Queque" is replaced by "biscuit" in the English dub. ** "La raja" is replaced by "awesome" in the English dub. ** "Cuatico" is replaced by "weird" in the English dub. ** "Si po" is replaced by "yeah sure" in the English dub. ** "Peso" is replaced by "dollar" in the English dub. ** "Empanada" is replaced by "dumpling" in the English dub. *The opening and closing credits are traduced in Englisn in order to appeal with the dub. *Some characters' design looks different than the original dub. *In the live-action sequences, Chilean actors was changed by American ones in the English dub *Some 20th Century Fox's animated characters made cameos in the dub. *Some characters' names are changed in the English dub. *A few scenes are redrawn for fit with American audiences. Controversy The Walt Disney Company v. 21st Century Fox lawsuit After seeing the film, the Walt Disney Company almost sued 21st Century Fox for "ripping-off" Who Framed Roger Rabbit, until Disney deciding retiring the lawsuit after seeing the differences between the two films. Sequels See Fabian Fox (franchise) Transcript See /Transcript Quotes See /Quotes Scrapped content See /Scrapped content Promotions Merchandise * released a line of action figures, diecast vehicles, playsets and a limited-time UNO game edition. * released a line of sets based on the film. * released a line of clothing featuring the cartoon characters. *Torre launched a line of scholar materials. *Editorial Zigzag released a book of concept arts for the film named The Art of Fabian Fox. * released stickers based on the characters for messenger. *Imexporta released a line of plushes based on the cartoon characters. * released a line of trading cards with the scenes from the film. * released singing plushes, figurines and the Maricura packs (which includes figures from Chilean animation). * released Pop and Vinyl figures based on the characters. Theatrical release promotions * and hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus free tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a exclusive Fabian Fox figure wearing 3-D glasses, a signed poster and a exclusive phone case with a Fabian Fox pattern. * released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Pepsi bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * released the limited time "Cartoon Big Pick", which consisted of a family-size pizza, Garlic bread, a drink and ice cream. * had 6 toys that came with General Mills-branded cereals. *Nestlé Ice Creams released 2 limited time flavors to promote the movie. The two flavors are Fabian Frozen Cream (Vainilla flavor) and Cindy Classy Strawberry (Strawberryflavor). In addition to that, Nestlé Ice Creams also hosted a sweepstakes where you can win tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a Nintendo Switch, a exclusive clock with Fabian and Rafael, $25,000 dollars, and a vacation to Viña del Mar. *Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Zoog did a marathon of fan-favorite animated 20th Century Fox films with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * manefactured a car based on Lionel to promote the movie. *Arcor did an promotion with an chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 25 million dollars, a trip to Viña del Mar, and a signed FFH poster. *Doggis released a limited-time "Combo Fabian" which includes a hot-dog, cheese empanadas, fries, a drink and a sundae. Also, released free FFH character-themed masks with the purchase of any menu. * released a parade balloon based on Fabian Fox to promote the film. * released a collection of tazos based on the film. *Chilean schools released various activities with the characters from the film * released a limited edition bottle with Fabian Fox and Rafael Raccoon in the cover. *Genomma Labs released a hand sanitizer and bandages based on the film. * released a limited time Fabian Fox Havoc!-themed pack. * launched a line of soft drinks based on the characters, including "Fabian Cola", "Cindy Raspberry", "Lionel Wildberry", "Rafael Apple", "Pablo Lemon", "Hector Orange", "Benjamin Strawberry" and "Lucho Cherry". * released a collection of mugs based on the film. *Costa released a line of Fabian Fox Havoc!-themed cookies. * released the official magazine of the film, which is called La Revista de Fabián Zorro, which includes some prizes like a plush, a pair of 3D glasses, a notebook, an art kit and a handheld Chilean flag. * a limited released the Fabian Fox Havoc! Kit which includes a set of stickers, an inflatable map of Chile, a phone case and an activity book. * released three dispensers, these includes Fabian Fox, Cindy and Lucho. * released three limited edition variations (Copihue, Andean Waters and Viña del Mar Music) and additionally, a Lionel-themed comb. * released a kids' meal promotion which includes nine toys (Fabian Fox, Cindy, Rafael Raccoon, Pablo Opossum, Lionel the Ferrari, Lucho, Lopez, Flora and Space) and an activity box. Cinema promotions * released various combos, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink and a character topper. * released a combo, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink, a side (eaither a Doritos bag or a candy bar) and a character topper. * released a combo, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink, a side (eaither a Lay's bag or a Hershey bar) and a character topper. Tropes See /Tropes Gallery Posters FFH English Dub Promo.png|Promotional poster used for English releases JPEG_1546915047125_1631952274.jpg|Official teaser poster for English releases Logos Fabian Fox Havoc Logo.png|The film's logo used for the English dub Estrago de Fabián Zorro Logo.png|The film's logo Concept Art Official Artwork Fabián Zorro.png|Fabian Fox Cindy.png|Cindy Lionel el Ferrari.png|Lionel the Ferrari Lucho.png|Lucho Lopez.png|Lopez Baboso.png|Slimy Flora.png|Flora Glub.png|Gloob Rueditas.png|Space Rafael Mapache.png|Rafael Raccoon Pablo Zarigueya.png|Pablo Opossum Hector Halcón.png|Hector Hawk Benjamin Oso.png|Benjamin Bear El Magnificante.png|The Magnificant La Anciana Loca.png|The Crazy Old Lady Screenshots Merchandising and Promotions Environment of Maricura Other Trivia * Strangely despite Nicolas and Valentina being American actors too, they don’t reprise their roles in the English dub. * Three of the Fabian Fox Havoc! is inspired by different types: ** The mixture of live-action and animation is inspired by Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit and other live-actions/animated films such as Paramount Pictures' Jeremy Jaguar, Telefe's Mi Familia es un Dibujo, Universal's The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, 20th Century Fox's Alvin and the Chipmunks films and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Scooby-Doo films. ** The animation sequences are inspired by Latin American cartoons such as Claudio Kreutzberger's Diego y Glot, Ánima Estudios' El Chavo Animado, Manuel Garcia Ferré's Las Aventuras de Hijitus, Quino's Mafalda, Pepo's Condorito and Mauricio de Sousa's Monica's Gang. ** The live-action sequences are inspired by Latin American live-action films such as Stefan vs. Kramer, Neruda, Johnny Cien Pesos, Relatos Salvajes, Cidade de Deus and the Cantiflas films. * The film was originally gonna be scheduled for release on June 23, 2019, but was pushed back till July 9th to avoid competition with films on Winter break, and then delay till August 31, 2019, but later moved to November 25, 2019. * Despite the film is produced by Zumbastico Studios, Punkrobot Audiovisual (known for Flipos and A Bear Story) made the backgrounds for Maricura. ** In addition, CineAnimadores (known for its films based on Mampato and Papelucho) makes the animation for the animated characters/cameos. * Many of the songs are composed by the Chilean musician Américo. * This is the first international film to nominate a Razzie award, due to the fact to the mixed reviews. * A Perfect Crime is also shares the same universe to the film. * Some of the characters are descent of different nations: ** Fabian Fox is descent from Chile. ** Rafael Raccoon is descent from Argentina. ** Pablo Opossum is descent from the United Kingdom. ** Hector Hawk is descent from Mexico. ** Benjamin Bear is descent from South Africa. * This is the first time where Pablo Larraín and Andrés Wood worked together in a film. * After Fabian Fox Havoc! is a box office success, 21st Century Fox and The Walt Disney Company announced a joint-venture dubbing studio to distribute and make english dubs of Latin American shows and films to create Disney-Fox Latino Studios. * During its release to English-speaking countries, and made a english dub for the film, using known film actors to dub the characters. * In early 2019, a series of theatrical shorts was released to promote the film. * Despite Kawaii Box airs the TV shows spin-offs, the films are not aired on the channel or Dark Box due to the fact they are rated PG-13. * Fabian's design resembles Fauntleroy Fox (his head shape, cheeks, body, tail and limbs), Charlie B. Barkin (his eyes and smile), Awesome Cheetah (his familiar clothes), Chucky Fox (his hair), Jeremy Jaguar (his whiskers), Sylvester Pussycat (his fangs) and Nick Wilde (his ears and paws). *It contains cameos from Pudú Producciones, Zumbastico Studios, Cubo Negro, Bernardita Ojeda, Pepo, Editorial Zigzag, La Nave Producciones, Marko Torres, Punkrobot, Canal 13, Atiempo, Vivienne Barry, La Red, Pudú Comics, Novasur, UCV Televisión, Carlos Trupp, various commercials, Marmota Studio, Iguana Films, Zumbastico Feature Animation, Ángel Anima Ltda., Estudio Pintamonos, Merken Studios and Wild Bunch Studios. *To appeal with the main characters, Claudio "Guayi" Mas make the animation for the cameos in the film. Poll How do you think about Fabian Fox Havoc!? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:Content Category:Movies Category:Live-action/Animated Category:20th Century Fox Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Huemul Films Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:PG-13 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Films based on books Category:Films set in Chile Category:2019 Category:Fabian Fox Havoc! Category:Zumbastico Studios